


Sugar cookie

by Clever_grrl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cookies, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey had a shit childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: Ian should know his husbands favorite cookie, but how can he if Mickey doesn't even know it?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 26
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that popped in my head. Mickey had a shitty childhood, we all agree he deserves nice things now right?

Ian comes into the kitchen and grabs a cookie, munching away happily. Then he stops, looks at the Tupperware container the cookie is from and goes to find his husband

"Hey, Mickey? What's up with the cookies?"

"What you don't like them?"

"No, they are great … just where the fuck do they keep coming from?"

This is the third batch of cookies to show up in the past couple of weeks. Each one a different flavor and in a colored Tupperware.

"Oh, you know Mrs. Cavetto down the block?"

Ian nods, of course he does. Her house is on the corner halfway between the Gallagher and Milkovich houses. If you cut through her back yard you cut the walking time in half. He spent a lot of days in the past darting through on his way to meet up with Mickey.

"Mr. Cavetto kicked it last spring." 

"And now you have cookies?"

"And now, I shovel her sidewalk when it snows and she has decided to repay me in cookies."

Ian feels his whole face break into a huge grin

"You are such a great guy Mickey." 

"Fuck off!"

"No, really that's so sweet."

"Yeah, okay whatever."

"So she's running down her recipe list for you?"

"Well, she asked what my favorite cookie was and since I told her I don't have one…" 

"How do you not have a favorite cookie? How do I not know you don't have a favorite cookie? Wait, you love Oreos!" Ian babbled

"Yeah, she said store bought doesn't count. And since the only homemade ones I've had are chocolate chip cookies here…"

"Wait, that's the only time you've had homemade cookies? But, what about when your mom was still around? Or...Mandy?"

"If my mom ever made us cookies I can't fucking remember it. And again Mrs.C says out of a tube doesn't count...so, she's on a mission to figure it out. Can we fucking drop it now, go eat a cookie and bring me a goddamn beer."

Ian smiles at his husband warmly, knowing how much he hates when it becomes apparent his upbringing was shitty. It's amazing he's become as well adjusted as he is Ian muses.

"I bet your favorite is going to be something boring like plain sugar cookies." He says into Mickey's hair as he drops a kiss on his head. 

"Fuck off...maybe they are just the best!"

Ian laughs, and goes to grab the container and mickey's beer.


	2. Gingersnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 6 months of cookies, does Micky have a favorite yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to writingis for the brilliant suggestion!

Its been six months that Mrs. Cavetto has been making Mickey cookies. He has gone from shoveling Jr walk to doing odds and ends around her place, even bringing her groceries. While Ian has met the widow in his past, hes never been to her house with Mickey. Ian realizes he has Mickeys phone and Mickey has his, he heads down to switch them on his way to work. They chat, he waves to Mrs. Cavetto and and kisses his husband goodbye.

The next day Mickey comes in the door with his usual Tupperware of cookies.

"Mrs. C was in a mood today. Apparently she's the only one in the whole neighborhood who didn't get the fucking memo I'm a big queer married to, as she put it, 'that lovely Gallagher boy.' She kept asking me questions the whole time I'm putting her groceries away."

"Haha, well, at least she was nice about it, never know in this neighborhood. and hey, she still sent cookies!"

"Yeah, she said she made these special for me, said she's sure I'll love them."

Ian opens the container and bursts out laughing.

"What the fuck?" Mickey asks

Ian just holds up a cookie, in the shape of a large cock. Mickey snorts out a laugh himself.

"Well, she got that part right."

Ian bites into the cookie and and loses it again in laughter.

"What now?" Mickey growls

"Taste." Ian tells him, holding out the cookie for Mickey to bite into.

Mickey chews and swallows 

"Mmm, yeah, that's good. These might be my favorite yet. What are they?"

Ian smiles wide 

"Gingersnaps."


	3. Frosting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month everyone!

Mickey is cleaning the gutters at Mrs C's house, high up on a ladder when he hears someone talking to her in the kitchen. 

“Hey gramma, how’s it going?”

“Troy, so nice of you to stop by, cookie?”

“Sure...what the hell are these?!” 

“Oh, those are for Mickey and Ian. Here have one that's not frosted.”

“Nana, what the fuck? Youre making cookies for that Miklovich queer? “

Mickey is halfway down the ladder, anger bubbling inside of him before he even realizes it.

He pauses inside the front door, just in time to see Mrs. C waving a spatula in a teen boy's face.

“Don’t you speak that way about him! He’s a good man and he’s married to a good man.” She turns at the sound of the oven timer, taking another tray of cookies out. 

“Nana, you can’t really be okay with something so disgusting! How can you be making them fucking cookies?” the kid says loudly.

“Disgusting? DIsgusting? You know what is disgusting young man? “ Her voice raising to almost a shout. Mickey contemplates stepping in, but she seems to be holding her own “The fact that I had no one to help me after Fred died. How do you think the snow got shoveled? Or my groceries brought in when I can’t climb the front steps? Or the tree branch cleared off the roof after a storm? I have a perfectly capable grandson, is he here? No. My son in law? No. Who was here? MIckey, that's who. Doesn’t ask for a thing from me, just comes and helps me. The least I can do is make him cookies!”

She slams the spatula down on the counter. 

“And another thing, I know I raised my daughter bertter than to teach you this attitude, it must come from your father, or your hoodlum friends. Do your friends talk this way while you’re out smoking the marijuana with them? Becoming a pothead delinquent?”

“Nana, Milcovich is who I buy my weed from, if it's such a bad thing be mad at him!” 

“That’s beside the point! He’s good enough for your drugs, but not for my cookies? I’m done talking to you, go home.”

The kid sighs, 

“Okay gramma, I’ll try and come see you again soon.” He reaches for another cookie only to have his hand slapped.

“You don’t deserve a cookie!” 

Mickey can’t help the smirk on his face as the kid shoves past him. He was willing to let the kid go until he heard him mutter under his breath on the way down the steps.

“Fucking batty old bitch.”

Mickey jumps down the steps and slaps the teen across the back of his head, hands raised and ready to fight as he whips around

“What the fuck?! Don’t touch me you…” 

“Think about the words about to come out your mouth if you want to walk away from here not bleeding.” Mickey warns.

“Fuck you.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes and grabs the kid by his shirt front, dragging him in close.

“You can say what you want about me, nothing worse than I’ve been called by my own family. But I hear you saying one bad word about that sweet old lady, you and me are gonna have a throw down...you wanna take bets on who’s gonna win that one?” 

The kid looks suitably scared by that. Mickey gives him a shake and shoves him away.

“Get outta here and bring a better attitude the next time you come back.” He turns to walk away before shouting after the fleeing teen. “And bring your grandmother some fucking flowers sometime asshole!”

Xxxxxx

Mickey comes crashing into the kitchen, and tosses the cookie container to Ian. 

“Mrs. C says these are special for you but that you have to share.” Mickey says as he yanks open the fridge rummaging for a beer. “You won’t believe it, I almost had to beat down her asshole of a grandson today.”

Ian grins and opens the container before staring at them speechless...then he bursts out laughing.

“What the fuck? What are they?” Mickey demands.

Ian holds up an ass shaped cookie with frosting rainbow booty shorts.

“What the fuck?!...is that ...glitter?” Mickey asks dumbfounded

“Well, she certainly knows what I like.” Ian locks eyes with Mickey and licks a stripe up the center of the cookie, tongue coming away rainbow smeared.

Mickey stares at his tongue, the ass cookie and back at his husband.

“Yeah, is that what you like?” he asks huskily

“Why don’t I show you later.” Ian answers with a grin

Mickey grabs a cookie of his own, leaning in close to kiss Ian. As they break apart Ian wraps an arm around Mickeys waist.

“Happy pride, Mickey.” 

“Happy pride, Ian.” 


	4. Birthday...cookie?

Mrs C. wants to know what kind of cake I want for my birthday!" Mickey bitches at Ian as they are washing up from dinner. 

"Oh, what did you tell her?”

“What the fuck? How the fuck should I know? I haven’t had a birthday cake since I was like five years old! And how the fuck does she know when my fucking birthday is?”

“I told her. I saw her waiting for the mailman yesterday and stopped to say ‘Hi’ She was mailing a birthday card to her granddaughter in Phoenix an I mentioned it was your birthday next week.” Ian answers, leaning in and kissing Mickey's neck

“I don’t need a cake. She makes us cookies every week, she doesn’t need to go out of her way to make me a cake. I don’t even like my birthday anyway.” 

“We haven’t celebrated your birthday in all the time we’ve been together. We are not missing out on doing something for your first birthday as a married man. I want to see you blow your candles out Mick. I know no one wants to eat my attempt at a cake. And we've learned over the past six months that homemade is way fucking better than store bought. You know she used to own a bakery? She misses it, let her make you a cake.” 

“Fucking fine. I like chocolate chips… and sprinkles.” 

Xxxx

The celebration is over. The whole family plus Sandy and Mrs. C had come for dinner and cake. Mrs. C had made an amazing cake. It looked like a giant chocolate chip cookie sandwiched with ice cream in the middle. Ice cream streaked with rainbow sprinkles.

They had sung happy birthday to Mickey’s obvious discomfort. And when prompted to make a wish and blow out the candles he had steadfastly refused. Not one to let a party be derailed by anything short of bloodshed or police, they moved on and ate cake and drank beers, cheering for the birthday boy until the littler kids started to droop. 

Now Mickey and Ian are cuddled in bed, Mickey has his head resting on Ians chest, thining about getting up and stripping his clothes in the hopes of some birthday sex.

“What did you wish for as a kid?” Ians question sidetracks Mickey. He pauses, deciding how truthful to be. This is his husband, he’s seen him at his best and his worst he realizes, he can share this with him.

“When I was real little, I wanted a pony, how dumb is that? Then as I got older, I wanted a real family. A dad that didn’t hit me, a mom that wasn’t high all the time…Then, I wished I wasn't...you know...queer. I wished to be normal.” At Ians hurt sound Mickey snuggles his head into his chest harder and continues.

“Then I wished for you, even before I realized it was you I was wishing for. Someone to love, someone who would accept me, the fucked up parts and all.” 

“And now, what do you wish for now?”

“I have the family, you and yours. I have you, what more can I want?” He says, trying not to let his emotions get to him. “I just wish for more of this, more of you....and another piece of that cake, its fucking good.”

Ian can't help the tears in his eyes as he gazes at his husband. He has come so far and has grown so much. 

“Anything for you, birthday boy.” Ian says with a soft smile, leaning in and kissing Mickey. "I love you." 

He rols from the bed to fetch another piece of the chocolate chip cookie cake.

"Happy birthday babe." He hands his husband the cake leaning in to kiss him over the single candle burning in the center. "Make a wish."

"Can I wish for your dick in my ass?" He asks with a grin. 

"That's a wish I can make come true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are cookie prompts a thing? If so, send 'em my way. I'll keep adding cookies heehee...and baking cookies at home, my family doesnt seem to mind. ;)


	5. Cookie smoothie

Mickey wanders into the kitchen, pulling a tank top on he's barely awake enough to be upright. He pauses and lets his eyes roam over the fine sight of his husband standing at the counter. He’s dressed in a pair of boxers and nothing else. Mickeys mouth waters at the sight. He is messing with a blender, bags of frozen fruit spread across the counter around him.

“Hey hotstuff, whatcha doing?” Mickey asks, bumping him out of the way with his hip so he can reach the coffee pot. He pours himself a cup and settles into a chair. He continues to watch Ian as he peels an orange and tosses it in, then a handful of...something green and leafy. And some milk.

“My doctor and I were discussing some ways to help maximise the benefits on this new medication. One of the things she suggested was more fresh fruits and veggies. So, smoothies. “ he beams at Mickey and starts the blender.

Mickey watches him pour the strangely colored sludge into a glass and take a large drink.

“Oh, thats actually pretty good!” he announces.

“I’m glad that youre embracing this, just don’t expect the whole family to be on board. Can’t imagine sending any of the kids off with just some rabbit food sludge for breakfast.” Mickey laughs, finishing his coffee and rising to start breakfast preparations for the kids.

“And how about you? Don't you want to join me?” Ian asks, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Only way you’re getting me to drink that is if it was one of those fluffy chocolate chip frapaccino things.” Micke says

“Don’t you think that much sugar just cancels out any potential healthy parts?

“Fuck if I know. I just know I'm not drinking vegetables first thing in the morning.

Xxxx

The next day, when Mickey stumbles into the kitchen, Ian hands him a creamy concoction filled with chocolate chips. 

“The fuck?

“Just try it."

Mickey takes a tetative sip, licks his lips and then smiles and takes a larger gulp.

“Wow, now this is good.” he announces. “Tastes like a chocolate chip cookie in a shake."

"Yeah, well you said it couldn’t taste healthy. So, theres your sugary morning drink."

Mickey smiles and downs the drink before moving on to his coffee.

Xxxx

He will admit he's become a bit addicted to having his moring chocolate chip cookie smoothie everyday. It just is the perfect start to the day. 

He finds himself up earlier than usual, and as he makes his way into the kitchen he gets to see Ian in his underwear again. He adds a scoop of some sort of chocolate powder, a banana a some spinach and milk. He runs the blender and pours a glass. He tosses in a handful of chocolate chips. And then starts in on his own smoothie. 

When he turns and sees Mickey standing at the bottom of the stairs he grins amd holds the glass out.

"What the fuck man? What the fuck did you put in here?"

Mickey grabs the glass and takes a drink. Tastes like it does everyday,

"Hmmm, well...this is good so I guess its fine its healthy."

Ian gives him a small smile.

"Just trying to counteract some of the years of smoking, drugs and stress you've subjected yourself to. "

"Well, I'm glad you care. I love you too." Mickey says with a eye roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This miiiight be stretching to count as a cookie chapter...but Ian wants Mickey to be eating a little bit healthier...so I included it. ♥️🍪♥️


End file.
